Christmas Wonders
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: This is my Christmas story for this year. I'm terrible at summaries, so you'll have to read to find out what this is about. Thank you and please, no flames
1. Shopping and Friends

**Here's a Christmas one-shot for Y'all. It's mostly going to be in Nya's P.O.V. but I will switch it every once-in-a-while because it'll be so much better and so much more fun. here ya go!**

* * *

 **Nya's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it's almost Christmas! It feels like yesterday that the Day of the Departed went awry. I guess time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it? It also feels like it was only a few weeks ago that we all were relaxing on the bounty in the warm summer sun. Now, we're preparing the old temple of Sensei Yang for Christmas. We got our tree yesterday and all the guys are going shopping tomorrow. I decided that I'll do all my shopping ahead of time so I can wrap all my presents first and use the new wrapping paper. I like to double wrap the gifts because it makes it so much more fun to watch them unwrap it. I usually like to triple wrap Kai's and this year, I'm wrapping Jay's six times. He's going to get so frustrated he probably won't talk to me for an hour or two.

We drove to Ninjago City to get lights for the temple and to stock up on food while we're at it. I told them I needed a few things and that I'd meet up with them around two at the noodle house. This year, we're inviting all the elemental masters for Christmas eve dinner and we're going to do a "secret Santa" type thing and then we'll play a few games. I'm so excited about this Christmas. This is our first Christmas in the new temple, and I'm going to prank Kai, Lloyd, Cole, and Sensei Wu this year. Kai is going to have the invisible sticky tape close to his door so when he walks through it, he'll get stuck. I'm going to get Lloyd the candy that has the soap inside and leave it on his bedside table. Cole is going to have a "chocolate" cake set out for him, but it's going to have chunks of fish in it because I want to see who he thinks did that prank.

Sadly I can't get Jay with any of my pranks. Kai told me that he wants to prank him. It's a "Christmas tradition" for the Smiths to prank one another on Christmas morning, so it's going to be hard to do Kai's, though he'll be too busy figuring out Zane's that it'll be too late for him to do mine. My first prank will probably happen around 6 am because that's when Kai gets ready to set mine up. We decided that we would both get Sensei, but he gets Karloff and I get Skylor. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to prank her, but I'm getting any supplies I may need, as well as presents. I go to the "prank store", as Lloyd calls it, and grab the candy and the tape for Kai's door. Then I go get a cake mix and some fish. After that, I get some bright orange lipstick, hot pink eyeshadow, the darkest blush I could find, some picture frames and heart stickers. I know what I'm going to do for Sky!

Once I got all of my supplies and presents, I take a glance at my bracelet since it now has a clock on it. 1:45 it read, so I headed to the noodle house. As soon as I got there, I was tackled in a hug by three people, Skylor, Camille, and Tox. After the whole "nobody remembers what happened but two people who laugh about it all the time" ordeal, that Jay dubbed the Skybound period, we four started to hang out and became good friends. Every once-in-a-while, before Sky's lunch break, we'd stop by the noodle house and get ready for a girls day out. Then we would stay out for a while since my dear brother's girlfriend happened to own the restaurant and could take as long of a lunch break as she wanted. Fun times.

"You ready for Christmas?" Camille asked me after the let me out of the bottom of the dog pile they had created when they hugged me. "You know that there is a pretty good chance Jay will propose then, right." I laughed at her antics.

"We've only just gotten back together, you really think that He'd propose so soon?" They all gave me the look that pretty much says 'You know we're right.' "Okay, fine. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I'm not completely sure Kai will let him. You girls know that there is more of a chance of Kai proposing to Sky than there is Jay proposing to me." Skylor blushed at my comment, while the other two giggled in the newly dubbed, "elemental giggle". It's more of a light laugh mixed with some snorting. All the female elementals do it, sadly.

"Where are they?" I sighed. Kai is the one who complains the most, and he's somehow my brother. Why did we have to be related?

"Kai! I found them! You are the only one not here!" Cole yelled at my very hot-headed, over-protective, annoying, impatient brother.

"Well, are we going to sit down and eat or are we going to just stand here? I'm hungry for this delicious food!" My amazing, awesome, very talkative boyfriend exclaimed. I love him so much. I hope the girls are right. If Kai or Jay won't propose this Christmas, I will give them nightmares for two months! Well, until Valentines Day, that is. We finally sit down and eat this amazing food, with Jay talking the whole time.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked the first chapter, yes there will be more to come. I haven't even gotten close to the pranks and I HAVE to do those before I can't. I will be leaving my wifi this Friday night, so I won't be able to update often, though I will try my best to update on Wednesdays. Well, the whole chapter (author's notes included) is over 1,000 words, so this is a big chapter for me that doesn't have any songs. AHHHHHH! Also, I have a poll up, so please vote if you can. If not, then please tell me your vote in your review. Please review, it keeps me going. Anywho #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #GodBless #MerryCHRISTmas**


	2. Embarrassing moments and a Nice Walk

**Y'all are awesome! Three reviews already. Shout out to MOC (one of my fave authors) J. Walker-Gordon (another one of my favorites) and TheAmberShadow (Guest, but one of my faithful reviewers for many of my stories) for being the first three to review. If anyone has a question, feel free to ask. I will answer you at the end of each chapter. I won't have a schedule for updating on any of my stories, but I will try to get this one done by Christmas. It might have to be only like five chapters, if I'm lucky. Anywho... Here's the chap!**

* * *

 **Nya's P.O.V.**

We all, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Sensei, Skylor, Karloff, and I were setting up the tree, Christmas decor, lights, and mistletoe for the upcoming party. In just a few hours, we were going to have every elemental master in this temple. Not including Ed, Edna, Misako, Darreth, Lou, the rest of the Royal Blacksmiths, and Mr. Borg. I found out a couple weeks ago that Sensei Yang's ghost still lives in this temple, though he was warned to stay away from me, by Cole. Sensei Wu and I are the only other ones who know about it, so there's no need to worry about the others trying to get our friendly ghost to haunt people. That would be funny, though. I could prank Kai and Jay at the same time with that...

I hear the bell ring that signals the arrival of some guests. The I hear the famous Walker chatter. This time Edna is talking about when she found Jay kissing his pillow. They come into view, because I'm in the living room decorating the tree, and Jay's face is a brighter red than Kai's gi.

"And then, when I walked into his room, I saw him kissing his pillow again. That was the third time in four days!" She exclaimed. I giggled at this and went over to peck Jay's cheek, much to Kai's annoyance. "OH! And there was this time when he made a mechanical dragon and took it everywhere he went. He even slept with it until he was sixteen!"

"MOM! Can we not talk about me, _please_?! I'm pretty sure you've told all the stories you have of me."

"Oh, you're right dear. I'm sorry about embarrassing you right now."

"Jay, you think that's bad? Once, when I was eight-"

"KAI! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"-I found Nya, curled up in a ball with a beer can in her hand." I was so mad at my brother, I went up to him and smacked him as hard as I could. And when you've trained and lived with five boys for quite a few years, that's pretty hard."What was that for!?"

"I told you not to. And anyway, I had found that _e_ _mpty_ in the kitchen from one of Dad's business partners. You really think a _six-year-old_ would do that when they happened to be the more responsible one?" My face was even redder than Jay's because it was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. everyone else but Jay and I were laughing, so we decided to take a nice walk together. No Kai. No enemies. No training. This was a nice day to take a walk with my boyfriend.

"So you know when we were all at Ninjago City and you went to get a few things?" He started.

"Yeah."

"Well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Kai had me go with him to help him pick out a ring for Skylor. Then he got some of the weirdest things, saying he needed them to pull this off."

"Kai got a ring! Yes! I told them he would."

"Told who?"

"Camille and Tox. And I might have made a bet with Sky too..."

"What kind of bet?"

"Oh, just that Kai would propose to her for Christmas..."

All of a sudden I heard Jay say,"I love you."

"I love you too. Did he tell you when he plans to pop the question?"

"No, just that it would be while she, my parents, Misako and Lou were still here." We walked in silence for a while and listened as the rest of our guests arrive until I turned and gave him a passionate kiss that he quickly returned. When we pulled apart fro air, I heard one thing before our lips made contact again, and that one thing was, "No evil Djin will steal my girl." at which I laughed.

* * *

 **I know that was a bit short, but it was somewhat of a filler chapter and I was starting to run out of things to add in. It's also so I can update this tonight. Next update will hopefully have the pranks in it. (Once I figure out how to word them) I hope y'all like this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **TheAmberShadow: I decided to not put Pixal in this one, but she will make an appearance in some of my one-shots in One-Shot Mania soon. I hope you don't mind me doing that. It's just that this would be slightly too soon after Day of the Departed for Jay and Nya to finish building a new body enough like her old one, if ya know what I mean. Though I do have a good idea on what my next story will be like.**

 **Okay, remember, I have a Poll up and it will help me quite a bit if you vote. Please vote! #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #MerryCHRISTmas**


	3. Merry Christmas

Jello again everybody! (Yes I did mean Jello, not Hello) First things first, I gotta say that I love Google so much right now. I have my computer, but where I'm living right now doesn't have internet, so I was going to have to take my computer with me where I would have wifi. But I just found out that I can still get on chrome and go to my Docs to type my stories. This will be the last chapter because It's getting too close to CHRISTmas to try to write and post with having very small chances to get wifi. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nya's P.O.V.

Okay, thank you so much Jay. Now I can't control my excitement! My brother is planning to propose soon! Yes! I'll finally have a sister! I could just scream right now! But before I can, I have to set up the pranks that I have planned. First, I make the cake because Cole is out with his father getting last minute things. Then I set the candy up where Lloyd won't see it tonight, but he will in the morning. I have to wait to do Skylor's till Kai goes to his own room. I also have to wait for Kai to do Sensei's with him and then about three in the morning, I'll set Kai's up.

I get the fish infused cake out of the oven and ice it so it looks normal-ish. I already set up the candy, so I grab my camera and take it to the computer room. When I was shopping for my supplies, I remembered taking very embarrassing pictures of Kai and Skylor just after the 'Skybound' period. I printed off those pictures and ran to my room quietly (Unlike the boys that have been ninja longer than me) to put them in the frames. Before I frame the pictures, I take my markers, stickers, and stencils and start decorating. A lot of those pictures were of them making out in Kai's room, so I made sure they were as embarrassing as possible.

As soon as that happens, I hear Kai exit the Master of Amber's room. I wait a bit before listening to see if she has fallen asleep yet or if I need to wait some more. It's not long before I hear the familiar, soft snore come from the other side of the door. It was about 12:30 am, so I don't doubt that she was tired. I went into her room and placed my prank props throughout the room in the most noticeable places. I had about ten, so it wasn't that hard.

Once I got out of her room, I heard that Cole and his father had come in. I quickly removed the cake out of the kitchen and into my room so he wouldn't be pranked early. I listened as he closed his door and then I went to meet up with Kai to do Sensei's prank. I also had to take the makeup that I bought because if anyone found it in Kai's room, our idea would be ruined. I found my brother in the hallway waiting for me very impatiently. We quickly set up our prank and went to set up the others. I took the cake out of my room, put it on a platter, then wrote a note saying it was for Cole.

By the time Kai went back into his room, it was three thirty. I put my ear against the door and he was snoring, hard! I quickly and quietly put the tape up and cautiously crept to my room. Once I checked for any pranks, I slowly opened my door, then checked my bed. Nothing yet, thank goodness. I crawled into bed and fell asleep, waiting for Christmas morning to arrive...

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

"Jump up kick back whip around and spin" My alarm rung. It was about six thirty now, so it's time to get up and prepare for Nya's prank. For pranks I had Nya, Karloff, Zane, and Jay, then Nya and I did one on Sensei together. Jay's was going to be great, Karloff will know it was me, Nya's I haven't done yet because Zane's was really difficult. I jump in the shower and get ready for the day. Then I cautiously open my door and made sure it was safe from pranks. As soon as I know it's safe, I step out the door, only to be caught in an invisible web of some sort. Nya's prank on me. Great.

As soon as I get myself untangled, it was invisible two-sided tape that I ran into, I go to Nya's room. I take the pictures of what Jay dubbed the Rebooted period and make a wall in front of her door. Then, all of a sudden, I hear Karloff yell. First prank of mine, accomplished. I had put fake jade blades all around his room, with a picture of me holding one. Then I saw Lloyd running to the bathroom and puking. Nya must have gotten him bad.

I go to the kitchen to see Cole with a fork by a cake. When he took a bite, he ran to the bathroom, so I look in the cake and see pieces of fish mixed in. I taught my sister well, a little too well, but well. I make a bowl of oatmeal, go to my room to grab the present that Jay helped me pick, and head to the living room. Then, everything gets worse!

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

Ah. Christmas day. It's the most, wonderful time, of the year! I go to sit up and get shocked. Whoever did this is an amateur prankster. I bet it was Kai, or Cole, or Zane. Not Lloyd or Nya. Lloyd grew up in Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, he's an expert when it comes to pranks.

Then you have Nya who uses the typical pregnancy test prank that some girls do to their boyfriends, but the thing is, she did it while Cole and I were fighting over her. And she did it about a week after we had accidentally fallen asleep together and she showed it to everybody! Kai almost killed me before she told us it was a prank!

I got up and started the water for my nice, hot shower. When I step in, I get electrocuted! Whoever did this, is NOT an amateur, whatsoever! I finish my very energizing shower and exit my room to greet Nya this wonderful Christmas morning. As I'm walking down the hall, I hear Zane's yell. I ran to his room and saw that he was covered in stuffed falcons. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Then Skylor storms past. She. Was. MAD!

* * *

Skylor's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning and first thing I saw happened to be pictures that were very decorated. Not just any pictures, though. No, they had to be the most embarrassing pictures that someone could find. I'm pretty sure it was Nya. Only she would be brave enough to do that. I was so mad, I stormed down the hall down to the living room only to find Kai.

"What's the matter, Sky?"

"Your sister's prank! That's what!"

"Calm down for a bit. She's not up yet. How do I know, you may ask? She hasn't yelled my name. Just wait, okay?" I nod my head. Then, what we were waiting for happened...

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

We, Karloff, Cole, Lloyd, and I, had gotten Zane out of his entrapment and I just started to sit down on the couch, when we heard the most amazing sound ever...

* * *

Nya's P.O.V.

I had just taken a shower and was about to leave my room. I knew that Kai had set up a prank for me already, but I was not expecting what I saw. A wall of pictures from another Jay dubbed time, the Rebooted period.

"KAI JAMES SMITH! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" I stomped down the hall and almost ran down the stairs when Sensei stopped me. It took all I had not to laugh.

"Relax, dear Nya. He is an older brother, he has to make sure you remember your past. Even if it's not the best idea for him. I have a story to tell all of you before you open presents. Let us gather in the living room where I believe the others already are."

"Yes, Sensei." I respectively bowed. We made our way to said room and I let him take the last open seat as I calmly curled up on Jay's lap, his arms wrapping around my waist as I did so.

" ' In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. (This was the first census that took place while Quirinus was governor of Syria.) And everyone went to their own town to register.' " Sensei started. I knew this story, it's the real Christmas story. Kai and I's parents read this to us every year. " ' So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no guest room available to them.

" ' And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people. Today in the town of Bethlehem a Savior has been born to you; he is the Messiah, the Lord. This will be a sign to you: you will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."

" ' Suddenly a great company of heavenly hosts appeared with the angel, praising God and saying, "Glory to God in the highest heaven, and on earth peace to those on whom his favor rests."

" ' When the angels had left them and gone into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about."

" ' So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby, who was lying in the manger. When they had seen him, they spread the word concerning what had been told them about this child. But Mary treasured up all these things and pondered them in her heart. The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things they had heard and seen, which were just as they had been told.' Luke 2:1-20, The true meaning of Christmas." Sensei ended. Everyone was silent. Well, until Jay decided that it was too quiet.

"Wow. That was amazing!" He said.

"Can we open our presents now? I want to see everyone's reactions to what I got them before someone decides that we can't have a nice holiday together as a family." My brother asks. At least he wasn't being completely selfish.

"Yes you may."

As soon as sensei started to say yes, all of the boys, minus Jay who was nice enough to not dump me out of his lap, jumped up and ran to the tree to sort out the gifts. I slowly got up, not wanting to leave the warm lap I was in. I wasn't the only one who didn't want to get up, because as soon as I started to move, my boyfriend's arms pulled me back.

"Why don't we let them bring our presents to us this time. Less work for us." He whispered. I giggled as I moved to the side just enough so he could see past my head.

"I'll let you have that." I whispered back as Zane started walking towards us with crimson and light blue wrapped items. "Thank you Zane. Let's see what we have here... " I open the first one, it was from Sensei, a new uniform, lighter and easier to move in. I start to rip the wrapping paper off of the next one, Kai's, A scrapbook from the past ten Christmases. I open Zane's, Cole's, Lloyd's, Misako's, Ed and Edna's that happened to be a picture of Jay when he was about three, Lou's, Sky's that was from one of our girls' days out, Karloff's, and last, but not least, Jay's. It was a beautifully crafted necklace that had a raindrop and lightning bolt in a heart.

"Do you like it?" He asked me while helping me put it on.

"No, Jay. I don't like it." I said with the most serious face I could get, which must have been very believable, because I watched his face fall, then I smiled brightly. "I love it. Thank you so much Jay!" I closed in what little space was in between us with a passionate, love-filled kiss that I would never forget. We broke apart when I heard everyone gasp. We looked at what they were gasping at and I almost screamed!

"Skylor, you are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, tough girl I have ever known. Will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife?" Kai, my brother that I thought would never fall in love, asked. Skylor was sobbing so hard, I almost cried! We waited for what seemed like hours, but was only about two minutes, before he finally got an answer…

"Yes!" She said the second before she tackled him in a very loving, passionate kiss. One they'll never forget...

* * *

Sooo… How'd ya like it? I hope you enjoyed it because it's the longets chapter I have ever written. Ever. I know that the only person in the entire show so far that has an official middle name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, but I think that James fits Kai, right? I also know that Kai and Nya don't really have an official last name either, but Smith is the more famous one out of all the ones that I've seen. I have some questions for you…

What was your favorite part?

What was your favorite prank out of the ones I told you?

How many of you went to a Christmas eve service? That's how I have wifi right now.

If you don't read this till after Christmas, What did you get?

Did you read the Christmas story? We did a skit at my church for our youth Sunday this past Sunday and I was the lonely sheep that needed three shepherds. That was fun!

If you go to a church, have you ever done a skit?

If so, what season was it for or what was it about?

How many of you know where I got the Jello again from? If you don't, look up Old Rockstar Songs on YouTube.

Well, that's all I have for today. Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! (Though I will try to write a New Year's one-shot or short story, just to let you know) #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #MerryCHRISTmas


End file.
